The Powerpuff Girls: Unleashed
is an American animated action-adventure-comedy television series, serving as a reboot to and , being created by Craig McCracken and co-developed with his wife Lauren Faust. It is produced by Cartoon Network Studios and will premiere on Cartoon Network, with reruns on WB Kids and Boomerang, on TBD. The series is rated TV-Y7-FV. Synopsis After accidentally using Chemical X on his formula to create the perfect little girl, Professor Utonium, indirectly thanks to Mojo Jojo's help, ends up to create a trio of superhero triplets known as the Powerpuff Girls. Now, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup have the mission of protect the City of Townsville and sometimes even the world from potential menaces. Characters Main *'Blossom Utonium' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - the smartest member and the leader of the trio. *'Bubbles Utonium' (voiced by Tara Strong) - the cutest and the most childlish member of the trio. *'Buttercup Utonium' (voiced by E.G. Daily) - the tomboyish and the most aggressive member of the trio. Supporting *'Professor Utonium' (voiced by Tom Kane) - the Powerpuff Girls' creator and father. *'The Narrator' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - the series' off-screen announcer who narrates the series' events. *'The Mayor of Townsville' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD **'Ms. Sara Bellum' (voiced by Jennifer Martin) - TBD *'Ms. Keane' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Robin Snyder' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Mitch Mitchelson' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Elmer Sglue' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Harry Pitt' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Talking Dog' (also voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD *'Bullet' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Santa Claus' (voiced by "Weird Al" Yankovic) - TBD *'Bunny Utonium' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD Antagonists *'Mojo Jojo' (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) - a mutated chimpanzee who works as a scientist, being accidentally responsable for the girls' creation and the series' main antagonist. *'Him' (also voiced by Tom Kane) - an effeminate but powerful demon and the series' most powerful antagonist. *'Princess Morbucks' (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Silico' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - TBD *'The Rowdyruff Boys', consisting of: **'Boomer' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD **'Brick' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD **'Butch' (also voiced by Roger L. Jackson) - TBD *'Fuzzy Lumpkins' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'The Gangreen Gang', consisting of: **'Ace Copular' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD **'Sanford "Snake" Ingleberry' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD **'Arturo "Lil' Arturo" de la Guerra' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD **'Grubber' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD **'William "Big Billy" Williams' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Sedusa' (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Professor Chrontech' (voiced by Justin Roiland) - a former scientist who idolized Utonium. When he declined working with him on his time machine, he turned to a life of crime and even made evil robot duplicate versions of the Powerpuff Girls. *'The Amoeba Boys', consisting of: **'Bossman' (voiced by Ray Romano) - TBD **'Junior' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD **'Slim' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'The Powerpunk Girls', consisting of: **'Berserk Plutonium' (voiced by Bella Thorne) - TBD **'Brat Plutonium' (voiced by Ashley Tisdale) - TBD **'Brute Plutonium' (voiced by Lea Michele) - TBD *'Electric Eleris' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD *'The Smiths', consisting of: **'Harold Smith' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Marianne Smith' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD **'Bud Smith' (voiced by Cameron Boyce) - TBD **'Julie Smith' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'The Girlsnatcher' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson disguised and Jonah Hill unmasked) - TBD *'Manboy' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Packrat' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Major Man' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD *'Femme Fatale' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'White Kitty' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Krampus' (voiced by John de Lancie) - TBD *'The Fluffy Bunch', consisting of: **'Fluffy Kitty' (also voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - TBD **'Puppy Wuppy' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD **'Cuddly Bunny' (also voiced by E.G. Daily) - TBD *'Allegro' (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) - TBD *'Mask Scara' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD *'The Gnome' (voiced by Jack Black) - TBD *'The Fashionistas', consisting of: **'Bianca Bikini' (voiced by Anna Kendrick) - TBD **'Barbara Bikini' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Prof. Dick Hardly' (voiced by ) - TBD Episodes Production Trivia *Most of the voice cast of the original series reprise their roles, while some characters have new voices. *This series officializes the girls' surname as Utonium. *Despite being mainly a reboot to the 1998 series, characters from the 2016 reboot also appear on it as well. Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas